The worst Naruto drabbles ever made
by Melya Liz
Summary: Ahhh yes they are the worst ever! Full of OOC, Mary Sue’s, Fangirls, and the just plain odd. Just then you thought you had see it all, we made this…
1. Under Cover blues

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is so that I can sleep with out fear of buff up lawyers trying to beat the crap out of me: I do not, repeat DO NOT own the Series Naruto in any Size shape or form._ _And after reading this you'll probably be glad I don't. _

_**Name: **Under Cover blues_

**_Summary Details:_** _Itiachi and Kisame go under cover as 7 yearolds and _rare scrolls museum

_**Warnings:** Kisame is so horribly OOC it'll give you nightmares. Out favorite little Uchiha is also in need of some IC work_

_**Author's Note:** after creeping out many Avatar: the last airbender fans and almost getting kicked out of **that **part of Fanfiction I decided to drive Naruto fans to tears with my horrible ghastly writings proving to all the world that I have no brain._

_I also wrote this because I wanted to put Itachi in sailor suite. Yay me!_

_Well on with the show!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this again?" Itachi asked. He was standing next to his Partner Kisame dressed in one of those sailor suites.

"Because we are going undercover"

"How is this going undercover?"

"Well you see, we are going undercover as little innocent 7 year old school boys."

"But Kisame we're probably like 18 and 24 how can we pass for 7 year olds" by this time the Uchiha as pretty close to proving that his partner in crime was insane. But Kisame didn't seam to hear him he only skipped merrily down toward the play ground.

Once they got there Kisame joined a gang of innocent looking school children. One of the sweet looking boys walked up to them.

"What the hell are you 2 idiots doing?" he asked sweetly. Kisame smiled and patted his head.

"We're just 2 kids getting ready to go with you to the rare scrolls museum with you."

(Why little 7 year old kids are going on a field trip to a museum where rare scrolls are kept is beyond me, but then again I have no control over this story, it's not like I'm _writing_ it or anything.)

The boy shrugged "What ever you creeps say" Just then a pretty blonde teacher walked up.

"Alright class it's time to"

Being a dumb blonde (no offence to blondes… I like blondes and would very much not like to be killed by them) she didn't even notice that she had to extra, let alone LARGE, students.

As a guard showed them around the rare scrolls and told them how horrible it would be if someone stole them the very smart Itachi tried to think up a plan to steal one. So after lagging a bit behind the class and snuck into a room.

Quickly using some amazing jutsu that is so amazing I don't even know it (La gasp!) he quickly swiped the scroll that he and Kisam… where was he anyway?

Walked out the amazing Uchiha walked down the hall looking for his partner

"ITACHI ! DID YOU GET THE SCROLL!" the poor Uchiha winced as he caught sight of his blue skinned partner who was running up to him holding up a lolly pop that was about as big as his face.

"Yes I got it and could you have said that ANY louder?" Itachi hissed thru clenched teeth. Then his red eyes fell on the lolly "Did you get one for me?" he asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_I do believe my dear readers that, that is the end…_

_Anyway please vote for what you would like my next one to be on_

_OOC_

_Mary sue or Gary sue (ahhh yes the beloved Sues)_

_Something just plain odd_

_Parings (they will be written poorly and with people that need to be written with care to get IC right, such as a VERY poorly done SasukeXSakura) _


	2. Flowers are pretty

_**DISCLAIMER: **as like most writers on this fanfiction place, I do not own Naruto. Being like everyone else stinks _

_**Name: **Flowers are pretty _

_**Summary Details: **Sasuke goes flower picking_

_**Warnings:** fangirls and Sasuke singing _

_**Author's Note:** Yes the board bug has struck and had bitten hard._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of my way Ino pig!"

"You get out of my way forehead girl!"

"Hey you to move it you two I'm trying to get past!"

"No let me!"

Almost every girl in the entire village was fighting to get to the west field… why might you ask? Because it really isn't much of your business but I'll tell you anyway. They are going to see Sasuke-kun (as many of them affectionately call the poor last surviving Uchiha clan member).

Once the mob of fan girls got to the field they saw the raven haired boy skipping around picking flowers… wait a second here… _skipping? Picking flowers?_ What the? He didn't seam to see them (even though it's hard NOT to see almost every girl from Konoha).

As they all stood there shell shocked mouths touching the dirt the boy they had all come to see turned around slowly.

"Well if is isn't my sweet little fan girls, care to frolic with me?"

Now Sakura would had guessed something was up but a rather stupid girl jumped up and ran to Sasuke.

"OHHHHH I'd love to Sasuke-kun!" she cried running to take his out stretched hand. That did it, the stampede of girl ran toward him not wanting to let this opportunely slip bye.

After a nice day of "frolicking" all the girls left with smiles on there pretty faces and kisses from there beloved Sasuke-_kun._

Once everyone was gone Jiraiya tuned into his normal form smiling, this wasn't as nice as peeking in a bath house but he now had plenty of materiel to work on his new book. I'm sure Kakashi would be very happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like always you must vote!_

_OOC_

_Mary sue or Gary sue (ahhh yes the beloved Sues)_

_Something just plain odd_

_Parings (they will be written poorly and with people that need to be written with care to get IC right, such as a VERY poorly done SasukeXSakura) _

_A sequel _


	3. Perfectly horrible

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Itachi or anything else from Naruto… that's all I have to say _

_**Name: **Perfectly horrible _

_**Summary Details: **Itachi confronts his worst nightmare (who knew he had one)_

_**Warnings:** A perfect Marysue, implied Clown killing, and by the end of this you will most likely HATE the word "perfect". _

_**Author's Note:** I have to thank O.bi.Sess for this one; well really I have to thankhim/her for almost all of these. I had been wanting to write these for a while but I didn't have any good ideas until I read her fanfic Imperfect Perfection_

_So thanks a ton O.bi.Sess!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There isn't anything in this world that can make Uchiha Itachi scream; well except for a clown when he was 4 but that was taken care of once he gained the Sharingan… but let's not go there shall we.

So like I was saying there isn't anything _alive _that has ever caused this cold blooded killer to utter a cry.

That was until she came into him life…

Now you'd think that a 5 ft 5 in 18 year old with perfect golden locks of hair and just simply heavenly deep blue eyes would be the last thing in the world that would make the Uchiha worries, but she wasn't.

It had all started the day they met, oh yes that fateful day:

"Hello Itachi-kun"

The older teen looked up to see a girl standing in his room her perfect outfit showing nothing yet everything (I love that, it makes no sense yet all the sense in the world). She was standing in a perfectly seductive manner with out even meaning to. Smiling a perfectly wonderful smile.

All this perfectness was making Itachi sick.

"What?" he asked not batting an eye. The girl slightly frowned a perfect little frown but then smiled again slightly showing her perfect set of perfectly white teeth.

"I have come to marry you and have perfect little Uchiha's with you" she said with a just perfect voice.

Itachi stood slightly disturbed at this "I don't think so" he told her plainly.

She walked over to him gracefully and leaned on him strong chest.

"Oh but I do"

"Well I don't"

"But I do"

"Get off of me"

"But…"

"Get" with that he shoved her off him. She fell back perfectly gracefully with her perfect gold hair flowing behind her then falling perfectly into place, perfectly.

I have one word for that… creepy.

"Fine play hard to get I don't mind Itachi-kun" she said waling out flicking a strand of her perfect gold hair behind her shoulder. To show that she was slightly annoyed

Itachi thought, and slightly hoped that was the end of this perfect nightmare… but I'm sorry to tell him that it wasn't… then again, I think I'll just let him figure it out him self (this makes my job easier).

"Itachi-kun?" the boy woke up with a start his red eyes meeting blue one's in the dark, how she had gotten in to his room with out his ninja senses knowing is beyond me but there she stood over him.

"Get out"

"But Honey Bun" she cooed as she crawled toward him.

Ok let's just say the Honey Bun did it. No one calls the great Itachi killer of his clan Honey Bun, no one. Standing up with red eyes blazing he snarled.

"Get out."

"No" she pouted perfectly.

Pulling out of knife he threw it at her perfectly formed chest with amazing speed that only the great Uchiha possessed. But this girl caught it with just as amazing speed a perfect little smile coming over her perfect little lips.

Itachi not to show his slight surprise he was WAY to annoyed with this girl to be surprised. Deciding he was going to end this quickly, he did every hand seal and every move he knew at the girl.

No person not even the devil would be able to live through that.

Sadly for our favorite Uchiha (sorry Sasuke) this girl had beaten even the devil.

As she smoked cleared and Itachi allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. But his happiness soon faded with the smoke as he saw that, _that girl_ was standing there unfazed her body, hair, and clothes where all in perfect order. She looked at him with those perfect blue eyes and smiled a perfect smile.

And for the second time in his life Itachi screamed;

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Akamaru’s fans

_**DISCLAIMER: **sadly all my attempts to own Naruto have failed, but I will keep trying, for where there is hope there is success… or something like that. _

_**Name: **Akamaru's fans _

_**Summary Details:** Akamaru is taken by this fangirls _

_**Warnings:** Kid err **puppy**napping and fangirls _

_**Author's Note:** not much sorry I don't have many ideas since I'm studying for SAT's but I'll try to get more up. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They where ruthless

They where cunning

They would do what ever it took to get what they wanted

Who are these ruthless creatures you might ask? There is only one word that can describe them. Only one name that will fit there kind…

Fangirls

But these fangirls that are sneaking into the night aren't just **any** fangirls there are Akamaru's fangirls.

They may be few but they will never giving up until they have gotten there goal… to puppynap the little white dog.

It was night and Kiba had only left Akamaru to take a shower but when he got back his little companion was missing. Dropping his things he ran about the room sniffing, trying to findout where his partner was.

---

Akamaru woke feeling like he had been beaten over the head with a mettle stick many times. '_What the?'_ his nose picked up a huge bon fire and the smell of fried food. Opening his eyes he found himself on a thrown at the head of a largely set table.

'_Oh no not again' _he thought giving out a small whine as he hid his nose under his paw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like always if you don't mind voting I'd love it! This helps with my ideas _

_1. OOC_

_2. Mary sue or Gary sue (ahhh yes the beloved Sues)_

_3. Something just plain odd_

_4. Parings (they will be written poorly and with people that need to be written with care _

_5. to get IC right, such as a VERY poorly done SasukeXSakura) _

_6. A sequel _


	5. Lee’s little girl problems

_**disclaimer: **aww to have even one Naruto object…. That's all I ask for!!! _

_**Name: **Lee's little girl problems _

_**Summary Details:** a little girl comes to the avatar world _

_**Warnings:** cute little girl with evil mind, and a tired author who just wrote this randomly because she felt like it… _

_**Author's Note:** this is for kittyxgaaraxsakura because she asked for it,,,,_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many evil people in this world… but none as evil as her…. She may look small, she may only be 7. But this little girl is the most evil little thinker in the world.

After sneaking into her older sisters room and watching every Naruto episode from 1 to 200 and beyond (even if there isn't more then that) she decided to go and meet the many people she loved.

So hiring Carl, the hamster who is keeper of the bone of vortex/demotions she went on her mission.

Who will be her first victim…..

Lee was blissfully happily doing pushups "if I can't do 1,000 pushups in a row I will run 1,000 laps around the village"

"What cha doing?"

Lee looked up and into a big pair of dark brown eyes "Oh hello there little girl."

:"Hey!!! So what cha doing?"

"Pushups"

"Oh my brother does those!!!! Can I watch you?"

"sure"

"wow you're strong!!! I bet you could do a trilon!!!"

"That's not how you spell trillion…."

"Why is you're hair like that? It looks like a boll…. You know you look kind of like this doll my brother has… only his has these little lines on it's mouth and he can make it talk"

"uhhhhh"

"uhhh I'm hungry!!!"

"…."

"UHHH that means you have to feed me"

"But…."

Sadly even Lee is no match for the puppy face of doom; this face was sooo cute that it would put Puss in Boots to shame. Giving out a sigh our favorite little boll cut boy stood up.

'Ok come on"

"HOORAY!!!" with this he jumped on his back

"Carry me!!!"

"ok"

As they walked to some random food shop the little girl wouldn't shut up

"Why do you always wear green? Why does people call you the green beast? Are you a monster? You don't really look like one? How come hearts come out of your eyes?"

"Who's this?"

Both kids turned to see Neji and Tenten walking up

"Hi Neji and Tenten! I'm Lee's new best friend"

"Save me"

"Awww she's cute!!" Tenten said totally oocly. Lee just stood there still holding the little girl on his back.

"Lee's taking me to eat!!!

"But Lee we need to train!"

Seeing as it was 11:00 and the authored had no idea where this was going so she decided to make the little girl evil!!!

"MUAHAHAH!!!" the 3 teens look at her

"What's wrong with her?" Neji asked as the little girl gave him a evil smile

"I am the queen of the world heheheHEHEHEHE MUAHAHAHAH **FEAR MEEEEE**!!!"

Pulling our her wand of little girl's evil power (wow that's a mouthful) she changed their clothes into tutu's.

"Dance my minions!!! DANCE!!!"

Suddenly Lee woke up gasping drenched in cold sweat "what was that all about?"

Far away a little 7 year old sat in her bed laughing evilly

"Oh I will be back!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like always if you don't mind voting I'd love it!!! This helps with my ideas _

_1. OOC_

_2. Mary sue or Gary sue (ahhh yes the beloved Sues)_

_3. Something just plain odd_

_4. Parings (they will be written poorly and with people that need to be written with care _

_5. to get IC right, such as a VERY poorly done SasukeXSakura) _

_6. A sequel _


	6. A “ Friend” for Gaara

_**disclaimer: **Ze Naruto ish not mine kapeesh _

_**Name:** A "Friend" for Gaara _

_**Summary Details:** Gaara get's a unwanted friend _

_**Warnings:** A creepy Care bear stalker … also the killing of a bear _

_**Author's Note:** you all better like this one and REVIEW!!! I had to go all the way to the Care bear website just to get Gaara his new friend!!! And let me tell you it isn't pretty over there!!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Care Bears are a group of adorable, furry friends each with a special caring mission. They help teach people how to care. Every Care Bear wears a bright-colored tummy picture that tells the world who they are and what is their special area of caring…. This is where our tail begins (taken from the official Care bear fansight)

**Gaara was coming back from another long tiring mission; it was times like these when he wished he could sleep. Slowly he walked into his room turning on his light he stopped dead in his tracks. **

**There was a (as described on the website) **Peach colored teddy bear with a "twin smiling flowers symbolize the joy of friendship" (wow not a manly word in that sentence) on her belly smiling up at him.

"And who might you be?" Gaara asked checking around to see if Kankuro was up to his old tricks again.

"I'm friend Bear, and I'm a care bear… you see we come to children in need, and I've been fallowing you for some time know. And I've come to see that you poor boy; have no friends, so I'm here to be your friend until you learn how to get one"

This was to much for our poor sand boy first there's a peach teddy bear sitting on his bed, the he finds out that this _Care Bear_ has been stalking him… this thing had to go… now… slowly lifted his hand using her trusty:

"Desert coffin"

And this is the end of poor Friend Bear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like always if you don't mind voting I'd love it!!! This helps with my ideas _

_1. OOC_

_2. Mary sue or Gary sue (ahhh yes the beloved Sues)_

_3. Something just plain odd_

_4. Parings (they will be written poorly and with people that need to be written with care to get IC right, such as a VERY poorly done SasukeXSakura) _

_5. Fangirls_

_6. A sequel _


End file.
